Traditionally, a panorama photo is generated by repeatedly using a single particular camera (e.g. the rear camera) of a smartphone to capture multiple photographs. It may take a long time to capture all of the photographs by the single camera and is very inconvenient.
A portable device that can generate a panoramic photo or a panoramic video by one trigger signal but not crashing the system is called for.